Waiting for Tommorow
by Prongs312
Summary: Lorelai is very very happy...can anyone guess why? This will be a crazy story about Lorelai and Luke, Rory and her many boys and dont forget college!, and some suprize relationships! It takes place one month from when the sesson ended.
1. Lorelai’s mental disease

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (I know I surprise many people)

Okay I never saw the latest episode where Lorelai purposed to Luke so unless you want to read a Fan Fiction that has stuff that doesn't make sense PLEASE REVIEW ME A IN DEPTH STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED! Please don't leave anything out!

Chapter one!

_Lorelai's mental disease_

Lorelai scrubbed the sponge harder agents the stove that hadn't been used in many years. It was mostly to coffee machine, the fridge, and the table had ever been used in the kitchen but now…

Lorelai stood up and walked towards the phone. She picked it up and quickly dialed Rory's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Rory asked almost immediately.

"Get back here," Lorelai said flatly. Though Lorelai couldn't see her Rory was rolling her eyes.

"What now?"

"I think I have mental illness," Lorelai said with emphasis on the mental.

"What more fruit?" Rory asked. Lorelai ignored her.

"I'm cleaning." Rory's eyes grew wide and she gasped over the phone.

"What? It hasn't been two years since we last cleaned yet!"

"I don't know what happened to me! I'm just sitting there minding my own business then all the sudden my mind goes all June Clever on me! So I grabbed a sponge just now I was in the kitchen! Scrubbing the stove!"

Lorelai heard Rory giggle a little over the phone.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You were cleaning the Kitchen!" Rory said smiling.

"What does the kitchen have to do with my disease?"

"Strange isn't it that you didn't clean the Living room or the hallway. You just happened to choose the kitchen." Lorelai raised her eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling.

"For all of us who never read Great Expectations please speck in normal!" Rory leaned back agents the chair she was in.

"Well, strange coincidence that out of all the rooms you could clean you clean the kitchen when a very good chief is soon going to be your gentlemen caller."

Lorelai stood there and didn't say anything.

"Ha I was right!"

"Well no duh you're all Yaley who can compete with that?" Rory rolled her eyes again.

"Good bye mom!"

"But but my Disease!"

"Good bye!"

"Bye," Lorelai sighed and hung up the phone. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch thinking…

Obviously Rory was right. Luke would be living here and making breakfast here every morning. The least she could do was dust it off for him. I mean, he wouldn't like it very much if he had to clean in a house he just moved into.

Lorelai stuck her noise into the air and said "hmm!" He would just have to deal with her! Really he's the one who said yes!

Lorelai smiled to herself and thought about how different this was from Max. With Max, all she had thought about was all the things she could never do again once she was married. Every time she had done something completely normal she'd wonder if she could ever do it the same way again. It had been very sad and had eventually driven her to not want to get married. But now…

With Luke everything seemed happy. Instead of focusing on the bad, she was realizing how much she would be able to do and how much happier she would be doing it. Almost every time she had talked about marriage in a very serious way it had been with Luke. Even if it had been ranting about how horrible it was or how she would never get it, Luke had always been there to make her feel better. Now finally he was giving her the greatest comfort of them all.

Okay I really wanted to make this chapter a lot longer but I couldn't cause I'm scared that I've already contradicted the episode! I don't know like Rory and Lorelai could have been in a fight and weren't talking to her. I don't know please fill me in! I also have to know if there is a fight between Lorelai and her mom or anything like that! Please review fast!


	2. Alfred’s heart and Luke’s secret

Disclaimer: I don't have contact with the WB so I don't own Gilmore girls.

Lol don't worry I saw the episode the WB played it again. It was so good! When Lorelai purposed and it ended I totally screamed into my pillow!

Chapter 2!

_Alfred's heart and Luke's secret. _

Luke had still wanted to move into the twicam house after Lorelai purposed to him. He had told Lorelai about it and she had seemed very into it. It was just that when he saw her there she didn't look like she fit. She had been all for supporting him in his decisions but Luke wouldn't hear of it. He sold the house to Kirk for double what it was worth and was very happy with his decision.

Lorelai came into the diner for her usual four cups of coffee where Luke affectionately nagged her about how unhealthy she was.

"Really it says strive for four. What do you get a seed a day?"

"I swear I had bananas in my cereal this morning!"

"Yeah right. What kind of cereal did you have?"

"Umm…I had that one kind…with the crunch!"

"Oh so if you had breakfast already then I guess you don't need those pancakes Lane is making for you."

"And if you're so smart then I guess you can figure out a way to get into my house without this key I made for you!" Lorelai pulled a gold key out of her purse and tinkled it in front of Luke's face.

"Fine you win. I'll trade you pancakes for the key."

"Deal!" Lorelai leaned forward over the counter to give Luke a good morning kiss.

"So how's Rory?" Luke began to scrub the counter with a rag.

"She's the same."

"She didn't quit Yale again?"

"Nope she's in again and going back at the end of the summer."

"Oh well that's good." Luke looked slightly relived. "Yeah college is good for a kid. It's where they…learn." Lorelai gave him a very suspicious look.

"There wouldn't just so happen to be a reason that college is so good today is there?"

"Well isn't college good everyday?"

"Yeah but you're a little Bob l'ponge about it today."

"When did you learn French?"

"When we were in Europe watching French cartoons."

"What a great way to see France."

"I don't know the mouths still moved in English."

"What a setback."

"Yes it was the trail of tears all over again."

"Oh look your pancakes are getting cold. To bad something else has to occupy that tongue of yours."

"Well, at least it's your too!" Lorelai leaned forward again.

Lorelai tried to just run through the front door but it was locked. She had gone around to the pool house but Rory hadn't been there. Lorelai knocked so hard that her knuckles were throbbing but she hardly noticed. Finally the door opened to Emily Gilmore's angry face.

"Lorelai what in the world-" Lorelai cut her off as she shoved her mother aside and walked furiously into her childhood house looking for Rory.

"Rory Gilmore!" she shouted.

"Lorelai really!" Emily was also becoming furious.

"Rory!" she shouted again. Lorelai rushed around the house into the kitchen where Rory was standing frozen to the spot.

"What is this?" Lorelai shouted holding up an opened envelope in her hand. Rory groaned.

"I told them to mail it here!"

"Well, it looks like your little plain was fouled missy!"

"Hey I was going to tell you!"

"Oh yeah I bet you thought I'd figure it out when I noticed there was no diploma hanging out your wall twenty years from now!"

"Mom this is my decision not yours!"

"No this isn't you deciding! This is Login's and his stupid dad! Ever since you've been with him your life has gotten worse don't you get that! Plus you lied to me!"

"Well look at you! You're engaged and you haven't told your parents!" Emily gasped quietly but no one heard her.

"This isn't about me Rory! This is about you and what you want! Not what I have or don't have!

"Yeah well I don't want to go to Yale!"

"Yes you do!" Suddenly Richard walked into the room.

"What's all this noise?" he said, his brow furrowed.

"Hmm I don't know dad!" Lorelai shouted. "Maybe it's this letter I got today concerning my child's resignment to Yale!"

"Lorelai you knew she was leaving! We talked about this a month ago!"

"Well I got a call two weeks ago saying she was going back! Saying she was stupid and regretted her decision! But I guessed there must have been a lot of static right?"

"I was just trying to make everyone happy!" Rory chimed in.

"Oh and I'm totally ecstatic!"

"Hey just because you screwed up your life doesn't mean I'm screwing up mine!"

Lorelai froze and stared at her daughter. She stood still for a moment then turned to her mother and father standing in the doorway.

"It's the times like these that I regret some things I've said to you guys. And by the way I'm engaged." And with that she walked out the back door of the kitchen.

They all waited until they heard a jeep start up and leave the driveway.

"Can you believe her?" Rory said angrily.

"No I can't believe that man for purposing to her and I can't believe she said yes!" Emily said.

"Umm hello!" Rory said. "She just came in here trying to decide my life!"

"Emily, I know you got them back together but do we really want this?"

"No we most certainly do not!" Emily's eyes flickered back and forth as she was thinking of what damage she could do. Rory ran out of the room angrily but her grandparents hardly noticed.

"Well Emily?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Lorelai sped away in her jeep breathing as calmly as she could. She did get angry at a few yellow lights and put petal to the metal but didn't manage to get pulled over. All she could think about was Rory and all she had had.

She was driving down a disserted street near the woods when she saw and heard something crash into her windshield. Lorelai screamed but her windshield didn't break. She slammed the breaks and looked out her window. There lying on the ground was a little baby bird. Lorelai jumped out of the car, grabbed the silent bird, and hurried off to Luke's.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled after she opened the diner door with her free hand.

"What now?"

"Alfred's dying!"

"Who's…? Lorelai no dying animals in here people at eating!"

"Pleeeeeeeease make him all better he's ganna die and then I'll go to hell!"

"I've already got the key you've got nothing on me!" Lorelai put on her puppy dog frown and held the little bird in front of Luke's face. It twittered slightly and looked very sad.

"Come on Luke! You're a vegetarian!" Luke rolled his eyes and held out it hands. Lorelai shrieked with delight.

"But we're going outside!"

"Fine but I'm bringing the spatula!"

After they got outside Luke held the bird in two hands and started lifting it up and down.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked him for fear of insanity.

"This makes his heart start up again."

"What did he have a heart attack?"

"Well, he's minding his own business when suddenly he's hit by a big thing he doesn't understand. I'd say he's a little shocked."

"Aww it's okay! I'm not that scary!" Lorelai walked over and gently patted the little guy on the head.

"Don't believe her," Luke said smiling.

Suddenly the little bird stood up and folded it's wings. He didn't move very much aside from that.

"What now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well," Luke said sitting down with the bird still in his hands. "We put him down on the grass and he'll fly away when he's ready to."

"But he's so far from home! I hit him on Valley Road!"

"Why were you over in Hartford?" Lorelai paused as the whole scene came back to her.

"Remember this morning I said that Rory hadn't quit Yale again and that she was fine?"

"Yes."

"Well apparently she was lying." Lorelai sighed deeply and was on the verge of tears. Luke looked down at Alfred and didn't look too worried. "Why aren't you angry?" Lorelai asked him.

"I don't know. Something's just telling me she'll go back." Lorelai looked at him very suspiciously.

"Luke I'm sorry but you suck at epiphanies. What do you know that I don't?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon."

Lorelai was about to beg him for more details but was distracted by movement in front of her. The little bird Alfred had suddenly hopped into her lap and looked up at her.

"I don't think he can fly yet," Luke told her.

"He can crash at my place until he's all better." She picked him up on her finger and looked at him closely. She poked her finger on one wing and he just looked at her but when she poked the other wing he snapped his beak at her finger.

"It's this wing!" she said happy she had figured it out.

"Well, Miss Barbie vet have fun with your new pet but don't get too attached."

"So Alfred you can stay in my room with me! I know birds don't like cats but hello kitty is so cute! I promise she won't bit you. Oh and I hope you like pink to because that's my entire underwear drawer. That's the only place you can sleep." Lorelai stood up and began to walk away with the bird still talking to it. Luke watched them go shaking his head and feeling his heart flutter.

Ooooooooohhhhhhh talk about a plot! Sorry I took so long to write this I had the end of school and it was CRAZY! But now I'm pretty freed up so I'll be able to write more! Oh and that whole lifting the bird up to get his heart rate back up actually works. Then you're just supposed to leave it there to recover. Okay all done! Ta ta for now!


End file.
